


[Vid] Turn the Lights Off

by NakedBee



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: A collection of adorable ghoulboy shenanigans accompanied by an upbeat spooky song.  That's it, that's the vid!





	[Vid] Turn the Lights Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to encapsulate how much fun I've had recently falling into the BFU fandom. Enjoy!

[Watch on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5zH0ZjFQa4)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Turn the Lights Off by Tally Hall  
> Beta by the fabulous Barbana!  
> Premiered at the Escapade 2019 Vid Show  
> 


End file.
